What if Dark Side of the Moon
by Katy M VT
Summary: What if Dean went to Heaven and Sam went to Purgatory?  Slight spoilers for Season 6.  Chapter 3 of 3 up.
1. Teaser

What if Dean went to Heaven and Sam went to Purgatory?

Dean woke up, feeling like something was off. He eased his hand under his pillow to where he kept his gun. It wasn't there.

"Looking for this," he heard.

He turned around and sat up to stare at a ski-masked man with a gun. His first instinct was to look for Sam. He turned to Sam's bed and saw Sam sitting on the next bed with his hands raised. Sam looked over at him with apology in his eyes. These guys had gotten the jump on both of them.

"Morning," Dean said, trying to keep his game face on. He didn't know who these guys are, so he didn't know how much trouble they were in.

"Shut up," the man in front of him barked.

Dean recognized that voice. "Roy," he said. "So, that must be Walt." Always best to not let people hide. Once they were exposed they wouldn't do anything they couldn't live with.

Roy lifted up his ski mask. "Doesn't matter."

Walt lifted his up. He always followed his brother's lead.

"What do you want?" Dean asked.

Roy ignored Dean. "You really think you can switch the flip on the Apocalypse and get away with it, Sam?"

Dean looked over at Sam. This wasn't good.

"Wait, just let me explain," Sam said.

Sam could talk himself out of a lot of things with his puppy dog eyes, but Walt and Roy weren't Disney characters.

Roy pulled the trigger and Sam fell back on the bed. Dean started to go to him.

"Stay down," Roy ordered.

Dean complied, but only because he knew Sam was dead. There was nothing he could do for him. If he could do anything for Sam, nothing would have stopped him.

"Shoot him," Roy said to Walt.

"Killing Sam was right, but Dean didn't do anything." Walt didn't believe in indiscriminately killing. It had taken a fair amount of persuasion to get him on board to kill Sam.

Roy rolled his eyes. He shot Dean himself. "Let's get out of here."


	2. To Heaven and Back

SSS

Sam looked around him. The last thing he remembered was trying to talk Roy and Walt out of killing him. Now, he was in that same hotel room, but the homicidal brothers and Dean were nowhere to be seen. He got up and went outside. He recognized this place. It was Cold Oak. He was hoping never to see this place again.

"Sam."

"Andy. Where are we?"

"You don't remember. You've been here before," Andy answered.

"Yeah, Cold Oak. But how did we get here?" Sam asked. He knew Andy was dead. He must be dead, too.

"We're in Purgatory. You've been here before, a few times. But, you never seem to remember."

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"Just after I got here, Ava showed up, and then you popped up about fifteen minutes later. You said Jake had stabbed you. Man, were you pissed. You were here for a couple of days and then all of a sudden you disappeared. The next day, Jake showed up and said you shot him. That was your first time here. The next time was about a year and a half later. You were only here five minutes or so. Just long enough to say you got hit by lightning."

Sam nodded. "That hurt."

"Yeah, that's what you said. Then a couple of months ago, you said an angel killed you, but again, you were only here a few minutes. What happened this time?"

"Got shot. Dean, too. Has Dean ever been here?"

"No. If he's in Purgatory, he wouldn't be in this section," Andy said.

"Section?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. Purgatory is divided into sections. Monsters go here. There's one section for vampires, one for werewolves, one for wendigos, and so on and so on. This is the one for humans infected with demon blood. You can't go from section to section."

"Then how do you know all this?" Sam asked. He had forgotten how much he liked Andy.

"There's this one dude, who comes by about once a month. He makes the rounds. He's like in charge of the whole place. He'll answer questions when he feels like it," Andy explained.

"What is he?" Sam asked.

"No idea."

SSS

Dean looked around. He was in a bedroom that seemed vaguely familiar, but he couldn't quite place it. He stood up and poked his head out the door. Just a normal hallway. He walked out and heard voices. He saw a staircase and realized the voices were coming from downstairs. He headed towards them.

"Dad? Mom?" Dean asked, when he spotted the two people talking in the kitchen.

"Dean!" they both exulted.

"Where are we?" Dean asked, looking around.

"This is our old house, but we're in Heaven," John said.

"Heaven?" Dean asked. He had always assumed that his deal was still in play and he would go the other way.

"You sound surprised? Did you not know that you had died?" Mary asked.

"No, I knew that," Dean said, remembering Sam getting shot and then getting shot himself. "Just kind of figured I would go the other direction."

"Dean, why would you think that?" John asked.

"I sold my soul to bring Sam back. I died and went to Hell and then angels dragged me out. I assumed that when I died again, I would go to Hell."

John wasn't surprised by Dean's admission of selling his soul. He had always put too much pressure on Dean to look out for Sam and not enough to look out for himself. "I can explain that, then. When you sell your soul, you go to Hell. If you get out, deal's off. That's how I got up here."

"Makes sense, I guess," Dean said and was looking around again.

"Looking for anything specific?" Mary asked, thinking maybe he was hungry. She would love to make her son lunch. She hadn't done that since he was four.

"Yeah, Sam."

"We haven't seen him. When did he die?" John asked.

"Right before I did," Dean answered.

"Well, let's go check upstairs," John suggested.

Before they could act on that suggestion, the TV sprang on. "Cas?" Dean asked, when his angel friend's face appeared on the screen.

"Who's that?" John asked.

"Cas. He's an angel," Dean supplied.

"Please," Cas said. "I don't have much time. This connection is hard to keep up. Zachariah is going to try to send you back. He can't make you leave Heaven unless you agree. He also can't hurt you up there, because Heaven is paradise. And, most importantly, he can't lie."

"So, should I come back?" Dean asked.

"If you don't come back, you can't be Michael's vessel. You wanted to avoid that, right?"

"What about Sam? Where is he?"

"Not in Heaven," Castiel answered as the connection was cut.

Dean was distraught. If Sam wasn't in Heaven, there was only one other place he could be, and Dean knew from first-hand experience, that that was the last thing he wanted for his brother.

SSS

"So, this guy, when will he be coming around next?" Sam asked Andy.

"Actually, any time now," Andy realized. "You've never been here when he's been here before."

"Wouldn't matter if he had been, I wouldn't remember," Sam reminded Andy.

"But he would," Andy pointed out.

"So, where is everybody else? Ava, Jake, Lily, the rest of us 'psychic kids?'" Sam had never really liked that term, but didn't feel like calling them demon-blood infectees either.

"They're around. Another one just got here yesterday, so they're showing her around."

"Another one?" Sam asked. He thought he had been the last one.

"Yeah. There are about 30 of us born around the same time, most of us killed in the whole 'There can be only one' thing, but there were a few who died before that happened."

Sam nodded. That made sense. A person with demon blood could get in a car accident or whatever, as easily as anybody else. "But how are there new ones?"

"They're younger. By about 11 years."

The ground started shaking.

"What's happening?' Sam asked.

"He's coming," Andy yelled over the noise.

SSS

"This is the best sandwich ever," Dean exulted over the lunch his mother had made.

"Everything up here is great. Everything is exactly the way you want it," John said.

"I love it here," Dean said.

The doorbell rang.

"I wonder who that is," Mary said as she got up to answer the door.

"You guys have friends up here?" Dean asked.

"Oh, yeah. Everybody gets along up here. It's great," John said.

"It's an angel to see Dean," Mary said.

"Zachariah," Dean said with as much contempt as he could muster.

"You need to go back so that you can fulfill your destiny," Zachariah said.

"His destiny?" Mary asked.

"He's Michael's vessel. He needs to kill Lucifer," Zachariah said.

"Nice try. Cas told me you can't make me leave."

Zachariah rolled his eyes. Castiel was really beginning to be the bane of his existence.

"He's right, but I'm prepared to make you an offer," Zachariah said.

"What kind of offer?" Dean asked.

Zachariah was trying to think of how to word this. He couldn't lie and he couldn't be obvious that he was trying to omit things. "You don't want Sam in Hell, do you?" Zach asked. He knew the answer to that, and there was no lie involved.

"Are you telling me that if I agree to go back to earth, you'll pull Sam out of Hell?"

"I guarantee you that Sam will always be out of Hell," Zacariah said. He can't promise to pull him out of Hell when he wasn't there to begin with. But, he would always be Purgatory bound, so that was a fair promise.

He knew that he should say no. That this was bigger than them. But he had spent 40 years in Hell. If he could spare Sammy that, he would have to do it. "OK, send me back."

Zachariah smiled. "Come with me."

Dean followed Zachariah and they ended up at the edge of a precipice. Zach pushed him over the edge. Dean fell and fell until he landed back in his body.


	3. Other Generations

"Ah, I see we have a new arrival."

"Who are you?" Sam asked. He looked like a man, but he knew that didn't mean anything. He could be anything and probably was very powerful.

"That is the one question I will never answer," he said. "But, I feel expansive, so if you want to ask something else, go ahead."

"What's with the other younger psychic kids?" Sam asked.

"They don't have their psychic powers yet. They'll get them when and if the devil defeats Michael."

"Why?" Sam asked.

"Because Lucifer can't actually control demons, but you remember what Ava did. You guys have the power to actually control them."

"How does Lucifer know the psychic kids won't go rogue?"

"I actually don't know, but I do know that he seems pretty sure. I have to make the rest of my rounds."

The ground shook again and this time the man disappeared.

SSS

Dean looked over at Sam. He was still dead. He guessed that he would wait a few minutes.

He was still dead. Cas had told him that Zach couldn't lie, and he had promised that he would get Sam out of Hell. He pulled out his phone and called Cas.

"Get to the Lonely Man Motel," he said and hung up.

Castiel appeared after the customary fluttering of wings. "Why did you come back down?" Catiel asked.

"Good to see you, too," Dean said sarcastically. Although, he had to admit, he had loved Heaven and wouldn't be upset when he had to go back for good.

"What happened, Dean?" Cas asked.

"Zachariah promised to pull Sam out of Hell, but Sam's still dead. I thought you said he couldn't lie."

"He can't lie. But, did he actually promise to pull Sam out of Hell, because Sam's not in Hell," Cas clarified.

Dean thought back to Zachariah's exact wording. "He said Sam wouldn't be in Hell." Dean swore under his breath when he realized that he had been had with the truth. "Where is he if he's not in Hell?" If he was up in Heaven, Dean was going to be really ticked that he had come back here.

"Purgatory," Cas answered.

"So, he's working his way into Heaven?"

"No. Purgatory is a permanent place where abominations go."

Normally Dean would have laid someone out for calling Sam an abomination, but he had come to realize that Castiel used that word as a statement of fact, not judgment. "So, he's out." Dean was slowly coming to realize that he would never see Sam again. Unless he became an abomination himself. But then he would never see his parents again. He sighed.

"Lucifer is going to try to get him back," Castiel said.

"Try? Lucifer can't just yank him out of Purgatory."

"No, the only way to get someone out of Purgatory is through a demon deal."

"Well, I'm not going to sell my soul again," Dean said.

"You can't sell your soul twice even if you wanted to," Castiel reassured him, knowing that if he had a choice about it and didn't do it, Dean would be racked with guilt.

Dean was relieved. He didn't want the responsibility anyway.

SSS

Crowley approached the crying mother. "You want your daughter back, don't you?"

"Of course I do. Who are you?" She shook her head when she saw his eyes were completely black. She must be hallucinating due to the grief. Her only daughter had been killed in a drive by shooting a couple of days ago.

"My name is Crowley. Your husband made a deal with one of my type ten years before your daughter was born."

"What are you talking about?" the woman asked, getting more and more confused.

"Not important. What's important is the deal that I can make you now. I can bring your daughter back," Crowley said.

"How is that possible?"

"I just need you to promise me your soul. I won't need it for another ten years."

The woman looked back at the picture of her smiling daughter that she had been clutching. "OK."

"Not so fast. There's one other thing. I want something, too, so I won't make the deal unless you ask me to bring back all the others like her."

The woman shrugged. If there were others as great as her daughter they deserved to be brought back. "OK."

"Great, we just need to kiss to seal the deal."

The woman shuddered as Crowley pulled her into an embrace and pushed her lips onto hers. But, she just pictured her daughter and kissed him back.

SSS

While Dean and Castiel were talking Sam took a deep breath and sat up. "I thought you said he could only be brought back by a demon deal?" Dean asked Cas.

"That's right."

"Who, besides me, would sell their soul for him?"

"What? Did I die again?" Sam looked down at his clothes and decided that it was a no-brainer that he had.

"You don't remember where you were?" Dean asked.

"No, I never do when I die," Sam said in a sort of whiney tone.

Dean thought about that for a minute. He didn't remember any of the times that he died at Mystery Spot, but that was a whole Trickster thing, so he didn't know if he should count that. He remembered hell from when he died the first time. This was only the second time he had died, but he remembered Heaven. Sam had died four times by his count and never remembered. He wondered what that meant.

"OK, anyway, Cas told me the only way for you to come back was by a demon deal. Who would sell their soul for you?" he asked, repeating his question.

Sam shrugged. "Bobby?"

Dean cursed and pulled out his phone and called Bobby. "You do something stupid recently?" Dean asked.

"Like what?" Bobby asked, confused. The last time he had seen the boys was at his wife's funeral pyre and he hadn't had the urge to do much of anything, stupid or otherwise, since then.

"Sell your soul?"

"That's a Winchester thing. I'm not that much of an idgit," Bobby said. "What's going on?"

"Sam died and Cas said the only way to bring him back was a demon deal. He's back and I didn't do it."

Bobby was silent. That didn't make a lick of sense.

SSS

Crowley went to see Lucifer. "Did you do it?"

"Yes. Not only is your vessel back in action, but all of Azazel's children are back."

"Excellent. As soon as I get Sam to say yes, I will have all of those psychics to help me rule the world." He then killed Crowley. "You knew too much."

SSS

Andy, Jake, Lily, and over a dozen others all started coughing. They looked around. It looked the same as Purgatory, but it wasn't. It was real. Somehow, some way, they were back.

"We need to get Sam Winchester," Jake declared. He had liked him at first, but that had gone out the window after he had shot him about ten times. Talk about overkill.

"I'm totally on board with that," Ava agreed.

"Come on, you guys," Andy tried to pacify them. Everyone else started to drift away. They didn't have a problem with Sam and wanted to try to get back to their old lives.

"Nobody touches Sam Winchester," a man who appeared before them cried out.

"Who are you?" Jake asked, belligerently.

"Lucifer. I'm your boss. I'll call you when I'm ready. Until then nobody goes near Sam Winchester. Understand?"

Everyone nodded, including Ava and Jake. They weren't sure why, but they were enthralled by him. They would go back to their lives and anxiously await his call.

The End


End file.
